The invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise device for various exercising purposes.
Most conventional exercise devices have simple training functions and purposes. One type of exercise device cannot be converted to the other type of exercise device. If an exercise device provides many different training functions, the exercise device should have complex structure. Thus the complex exercise device may be very expensive. It is very difficult to familiarize the operation of the complex exercise.